A Booboo
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA Hinata es una maestra de preescolar, entonces ¿qué está haciendo Naruto en su salón de clase? Naruto/Hinata. Super fluffy. One-shot.


A Boo-Boo

Resumen: Hinata es una maestra de preescolar, entonces ¿qué está haciendo Naruto en su salón de clase? NaruHina. Super fluffy. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Pareja: Hinata/Naruto.

Escrito por: Emmy Kay.

Traducido por: Amaya-chan.

* * *

Era un hermoso y soleado día, con una cálida brisa que llevaba la esencia característica de finales de primavera a través de la villa.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la boca de Hinata mientras observaba las distintos expresiones que tenían las caras jóvenes que estaban frente a ella. Ciertamente, ninguno de sus estudiantes se veía con ganas de quedarse hasta tarde hoy.

Ella se había convertido en la maestra de la clase de los estudiantes más jóvenes de la Academia Ninja de Konoha casi como por accidente. Después de haber fallado en el examen para convertirse en jounin hace un año, en lo que ya parecía la tardía edad de 21 años, había estado perdida, incapaz de determinar su siguiente paso en la vida. Ella ya había llegado tan lejos hasta el punto de mudarse de la casa Hyuga, incapaz de vivir en un sitio donde se había sentido tan indeseada, y tan… tan… innecesaria. Especialmente desde que su hermana menor, Hanabi, hubiese sido nombrada la cabeza oficial de la familia.

Entonces, providencia, en la forma de Tsunade-sama como Hokage, apareció. El anterior maestro de guardería _se había_ convertido un jounin, pero convertirse en un ninja activo con muchas misiones significaba dejar su clase sin instructor, la villa todavía estaba reconstruyendo sus ninjas de alto nivel. Aún así, una clase sin maestro era inaceptable. Así que, una palabra de Kurenai-sensei en la oreja de Tsunade-sama trajo el nombre de Hinata a colocación y antes de ella supiera, se encontró así misma con sus globos oculares metidos en manuales de educación, textos de teorías sobre el desenvolvimiento de los niños, libros sobre ejercicios para pequeños shinobis y planes de lecciones.

Hinata había estado un poco preocupada de presentarse ante los estudiantes, pero después de un agitado inicio, ocasionalmente un par de semanas de pánico, ella encontró que amaba enseñar.

Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la puerta. "Es un poco temprano, pero vamos afuera para tomar el almuerzo, niños. Pueden salir hasta que la manecilla grande alcance las 6". (La semana pasada, ellos habían estado trabajando en cómo decir la hora, pero un pequeño repaso nunca lastimaba) Hinata había decidido temprano que una de las mejores cosas que ella podría hacer por su pequeño grupo de 10 niños era no solo proporcionarles educación, sino también suficientes descansos y tiempo para que asimilaran la información. Diez niños de cuatro años podrían hacer mucho daño mientras estuvieran encerrados.

Celebraron en regocijo, y antes de que Hinata pudiera alcanzar la puerta, alguien ya la había abierto y se había desvanecido. "Recuerden, hasta que la manecilla grande alcance las seis," dijo ella a sus espaldas-sabiendo que más de la mitad no habría escuchado.

Negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. Siempre era de esa manera- pero ella no lo cambiaría. Abrió su mochila, buscando por su caja de bento. Quizás comería su almuerzo mientras trabajaba en su interminable reporte de progresos que le pedían a los profesores.

"¡Oye, Hinata!" una voz familiar se oyó cerca de su pasillo. "¿Dónde estás?"

Corrió hacía el pasillo, activando su Byakugan, en el proceso. Su corazón subió hasta su boca. No podría ser…

Lo era. Naruto Uzumaki se paró al final del pasillo, con sus manos alrededor de su boca, listo para gritar otra vez. Vestido en su característico traje anaranjado y negro con su cabello amarillo puntiagudo- eso era inconfundible. Cuando ella era una niña, Hinata había soñado con un momento como éste- y ahora que estaba pasando, se encontró a sí misma mortificada.

Se deslizó hasta detenerse en el pasillo, y luego le hizo un gesto frenético indicándole que entrarán a su salón de clase, observando alrededor con ansiedad, mientras lo hacía, sólo llegó a relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los salones estaban como el de ella. Sonrojándose, se encogió de hombros levemente cuando Iruka-sensei asomó la cabeza por una puerta. Aparentemente satisfecho, desapareció de nuevo en su oficina.

"¡Hinata!" Naruto gritó con alegría, dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo de la Academia como si fuera por la calle principal de Konoha. "Te estaba bucando."

"¿Ah, sí?" preguntó, mientras que la mitad de ella se moría de la vergüenza de que el ninja escandaloso número uno en la aldea de la Hoja alertaría a todo el mundo en el edificio, y la otra mitad se moría porque _él_ estaba actualmente en su salón de clase - y estaba buscando a _ella_. "¿P-¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?" Había trabajado con gran esfuerzo para reducir al mínimo su tartamudeo, pero la cura definitiva, que había aprendido, y con mucha tristeza, fue la pérdida casi total de la esperanza de llamar a su atención.

Sin embargo, para su molestia, esta pérdida de esperanza no parecía ayudarla a sonar un poco menos imbécil a su alrededor. Si sólo Naruto no tuviera esa increíble sonrisa contagiosa, si sólo no fuera tan gracioso (a pesar de que el no trata de serlo), y si solo él no fuera tan serio y protector con otros- quizás ella no sonaría como un juguete bastante roto a su alrededor. Si sólo ella misma no fuera una fracasada. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco- esta forma de pensar nunca había sido de ayuda, y no la empezaría a ayudar ahora.

Agarró el borde de su escritorio y tomó un respiro profundo, notando de repente el olor seco del polvo de tiza en el aire, el distante sonido de los niños en el patio, y la forma en que los rayos del sol se filtraban en el salón, iluminando los escritorios y bancos con sus rayos de oro. "¿Me buscabas a mí?"

"Sí," Naruto asintió, colocándose a unos pocos pasos de lejanía frente a ella. "Kiba dijo que estabas buscando algo de ayuda con tus alumnos para la semana que viene" Él estaba observando los alrededores de la clase con notorio interesante. "A pasado tiempo desde que estuve en este salón."

"Kiba dijo que necesitaba ayuda, ¿no?" Hinata pensó con esfuerzo. ¿Cuándo había pedido ayuda a sus viejos compañeros de equipo?

"Sí, dijo algo sobre hacer una demostración de taijutsu- y que tú necesitabas un compañero. Así que como Lee y Guy están de misión ahora mismo-" le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, "¡Yo soy la mejor opción! ¡Puedo clonarme y hacer toda esa clase de movimientos!"

¿Taijutsu? Hinata comenzó a fruncir el ceño- realmente no podía recordar que hubiese hablado con alguien sobre algo como eso. Un pensamiento le llegó a la mente, haciendo que su vello se erizara. ¡Kiba fue el que inventó todo eso! ¡Sólo espera a que tenga unas palabras contigo, Kiba-kun!

"Hey, tengo la cosa." El joven rubio buscó en su bolsillo, luego en el otro y en el otro. "Lo tenía hace poco," dijo, un poco perplejo. Desabrochó su chaqueta y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo interior. Con broche de oro, lo sacó abierto, "La última guía de instrucciones de taijutsu para los niños. ¡Ta Daaa… _owww!_" Tan rápido para que Hinata lo pudiera seguir, él soltó el pergamino al suelo, y puso su manos en su boca, siseando un poco entre dientes.

"Déjame ver," dijo Hinata con firmeza. En una situación así, ella sentía que era la más firme allí. Después de todo, nada se hace más cortes y arañazos que un pequeño grupo de niños.

"Sólo es un corte de papel." Naruto apretó su puño, pero eso sólo parecía lograr que la herida le molestara más, ya que hizo una mueca visible.

"Esas son las peores." Buscó entre sus cosas y sacó una paquete de banditas compactas de primeros auxilios. "¿Conejos o Caritas?"

"¿Qué?" su voz sonó con incredulidad.

Hinata tragó saliva y trató de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella repitió: "¿Conejos o caritas? ¿Ves?" le mostró el paquete de vendas. Dio un paso más cerca de él, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho más alto que ahora era- y la forma en que olía, como sol y viento. Hinata bajó la cabeza y tomó su mano. Con un poco de presión suave, la abrió. Su mano era hermosa - grande y capaz, tostada exteriormente, callosa por todo su duro trabajo. El único defecto que podía ver era una incisión poco profunda en la palma, un poco de sangre se filtraba lentamente de la herida.

"No tienes que... Yo me curo muy rápido", dijo Naruto con timidez, levantando la otra mano para frotarse la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella levantó la vista rápidamente, su flequillo azulado enmarcaba su rostro pálido y su intento de ojos grises. "No seas tonto".

Hinata se volvió hacia su tarea. "Mantenla abierta así", le ordenó. Aplicó un poco de ungüento, y luego abrió un par de vendas autoadhesivas. "Tienes suerte," dijo ella, con una ligera nota de voz. "Son conejos _y_ caritas". Después de suavizar las vendas, se inclinó un poco más sobre su mano y apretó sus labios cálidos contra la palma, su aliento exhalado como una bendición pequeña contra su piel.

Luego se quedó inmóvil. "¡Oh!" Ella soltó la mano como si estuviera en llamas. Se puso roja tan rápido, que sentía como si su rostro fue quemado. ¿Qué tontería había hecho ahora? "Yo-Yo n-n-no q-q-q-quise hacer e-e-eso". Respiró hondo, sintiéndose pasar de rojo a blanco y con ganas de vomitar. "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Suelo hacer eso para los niños, y estoy tan acostumbrado a ello - un beso lo hace todo mejor – y ellos se llenan la piel de tantos rasguños y contusiones- nada lo arregla mejor que un pequeño b-b-be- "cerró la boca con un chasquido, levantó un puño para presionarla sobre esta, tal vez para evitar que salieran de nuevo palabras descuidas. Hinata sentía que iba a desfallecer. Quería salir corriendo. En esos momentos, quería que la tierra se abriera y sólo se la tragase. Quería morir.

La cabeza rubia se inclinó hacia abajo, el protector de frente proyectó una sombra sobre los ojos azules, por lo general brillantes. Naruto siguió la trayectoria de los pequeños conejos y caritas que decoraban el vendaje con el dedo índice. Cerro la palma de su mano despacio, pensativo-. Se enderezó luego de un momento y sonrió, mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Me gustaría que hubieras sido mi maestra en lugar de Iruka-sensei."

* * *

The End.

Reviews? :3


End file.
